Uprising
by mydyingsoul14
Summary: review inside
1. prologue

hey everybody, this is my first anything on here so forgive me if its rushed or has random gaps in the plot. im kinda still coping with the fact im sending this out for the world to see so yeah. anyways this story is based on the amazing things that randomly go through my head in class, fun eh? this will be a romance/drama/angst and sometimes might get a little graphic. if you have a problem with my story...DONT READ IT! ok so on with the show!

**prologue**

The night air was cool against Karu's skin as she walked through the city towards the creek bed. She always came here to think and recently she had a lot to think about. It had been at least 10 years since that witch had cursed and condemned her to a life as a half breed human, "she told me the curse would be lifted on my fifteenth birthday, but as it draws closer and closer I feel like something inside me is about to explode…" she uttered quietly as she stared at her reflection in the cool spring water. As she stared at the bending figure that was staring back at her she saw the face of the monster that dwelled deep within her and immediately swiped it away from the water. She thought back to that night ten years ago when this nightmare began.

"Get away from me!" Karu cried as she ran from the dark figure in the shadows of the forest. She had been walking in the forest after dark for years and nothing had ever happened before, why now? Then she remembered the house she had found. It had seemed to appear from nowhere and since she was young and curious decided to walk right up and open the door. What she found was horrifying. She found old witch tearing and disemboweling a human corps to add to a potion. Karu had been enraged by the sight because the body of the young man in the witches hands, we her older brother. Without thinking she grabbed a thick branch and stormed the house. Karu was wildly swinging the branch out of fear and anger and when she felt the wood collide with the hag's head, she knelt down beside her brother. "Why, why did she take my brother…what had he ever done to deserve this? He was the only person who ever cared about me!"

Karu was to disgusted to take her brothers body and burry it so she took his hat and placed it in the river and let it float away. That had been over a week ago and now the witch was back for revenge "You destroyed my potion and attacked me in my own home, for this act you must pay!" she yelled after Karu. Karu was running as fast as she could from the witch but she wasn't fast enough. Soon she grabbed Karu by the collar of her shirt and raised her up off the ground. "For the act you have committed against me I shall make you pay with your humanity. On the full moon night you will transform into a horrible mindless beast." And with that there was a flash and Karu lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! the prologue is done! that took me a total of five min to put into words...took me 10 tries tho. anyways there will be more to this story in the future so i hope i get the next chapter ready soon.

if you have any questions on this story (how it was inspired, who the characters are ect.) then just email me and ill post it up here.

PEACE OUT FOR NOW!


	2. Chapter 1: wishes and daydreams

ok so here goes chapter 1! going a little fast but i have the inspiration so its coming out! anyway, id like at least 5 reviews so i know if there is something im doing o so terribly wrong so i might fix it. give me suggestions, anything to spark an idea. remember this is just one of my many day dreams so add to the fun! ok so here is chapter 1...dun dun dun THE BEGGINING!

o by the way, all characters in this story are of my creation. either they ACTUALY exist or i just randomly made them up...anyway...i own these ppl...MUAHAHAHA...ok im done

"talk"

'thought'

_dream or flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: wishes and daydreams**

The only thing Karu could remember after the light was waking up in an empty field drenched in blood. She didn't know what had happened or why, but she knew it had something to do with that witch. "I will find out how to rid myself of this curse"

Karu slowly stood up from the rock she had positioned herself on. She stared longingly up at the night sky 'will I ever be freed from this curse?' just then she heard a rustling in the bushes next to her. She stood, ready to fight if necessary, and called out "who ever is in there come out now!" she had began to snarl at the bushes, most likely a habit from the wolf within her. "Its just me Karu calm down" explained Taroku. "Sorry but you cant be to careful, for all I knew you could have been a dragon."

Shortly after the curse was placed and Karu, the wolves took her in and trained her as part of their pack. The wolves were a pack of ware-wolves either by birth or curse like herself and had kept their race a secret for centuries. The elder, Koji, had been around as the leader for about 200 years and was the one who told Karu about their situation. Because Karu had been turned into a wolf she had become part of the age old battle between the wolves and the dragons. So whenever the full moon came, the wolves would keep Karu at the den so she wouldn't destroy the nearby cities or expose the wolves for who they really were.

"So Taroku, what brings you around here?" asked Karu. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so much to ask?" said Taroku in a kid like voice. He was always kidding around, but when it came to Karu, he was very protective. "I told you Taroku, I don't want to be your mate." "But why? I've always protected you and taken care of you. And I love you." Taroku had been chasing after Karu for years, but she never loved him. For some reason Karu wanted to find a human mate but every time Karu got anywhere near a guy Taroku would swoop in as a wolf and scare them away. "Taroku….I just don't love you, ok? You're a great guy and all but I just don't feel that way about you. Your more like a brother to me." Taroku was crushed every time she said that but he still continued to go after her. "Why don't you go after that wolf girl that's been following _you_ around for practically ever?" suggested Karu. "Because Karu, I don't love her." "Taroku your hopeless." Said Karu playfully. "Maybe, but I still wont give up."

Karu started her long walk back home after about 20 minutes of tossing Taroku into the creek. They always messed around like that and she would have stayed longer, but she had school in the morning. So after her goodbyes she started back home where her mother was waiting for her rather impatiently. "Where have you been?" she said angrily. "At the creek mom nothing serious. Its not like I was with some guy having rough wild sex or anything." "Your always so careless and irresponsible" her mother was getting pretty mad at this point. "Just let me live my life and maybe I wont suck at it so much. With you guys hanging over my shoulder all the time I cant do anything without screwing up in some way." Karu threw back. "Just go to bed Karu. Your such a hassle." "Whatever" and with that Karu went to her room.

"Every time I leave for even an hour that woman freaks. I mean come on I was just down the street and she goes insane. It's becoming so annoying." Karu was pacing her room and then after about 5 minutes she decided to take a shower. "Maybe the water will wash away the stress." She walked down the hall to the bathroom and started the water. She decided to take a bath instead of a shower so she could just sit and relax with the scent of the bath beads she kept hidden in the back of the closet. She dropped a few beads in and tested the water. It was a little warm but oh well, who cares right? Its just water it'll cool down. 'My freshman year is almost over already…. and nothing has really happened like I thought it would. Such a disappointment.' Karu let herself sink below the water a little more as her muscles relaxed in the warm water. While she was in the water she had another flashback from her past, but she thought it was just her daydreaming.

_Karu had just gotten out to the playground with the other kids and grabbed a ball, but the moment she turned around one of the boys knocked her over. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Karu yelled. "Ha Ha! Your such a loser Karu." The boys just walked off and took her ball with them. She had been bullied since preschool and since she was only in 1st grade she didn't really care about the consequences of her actions. Karu jumped one of the boys and knocked them to the ground with a loud thud. The other two grabbed her and threw her into the nearby wall and started to kick her over and over. What happened next would confirm what Karu had been afraid of for weeks. As the boys kicked her she started to growl, she felt more like a dog than a human and she didn't really have control of her own body. She lunged at one of the boy's necks and bit down hard and ripped off skin, then turned on the other two with the flesh still in her mouth. She had a wild look in her eyes and she didn't seem to be her normal self. She got up off the now unconscious boy and slowly walked on all fours towards the remaining two snarling and growling with her teeth bared. The only thing she remembered after that was the sight of the ambulance as she was carried away. That was the day she met the wolves._

She slowly got out of the bath and let the water slowly run down her body. "I need to get rid of this curse before I become a wild animal." She grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off. While she was she could smell dinner and knew she needed to hurry if she wanted to get any food. Her father always ate practically everything. As she went downstairs she almost tripped down the stairs, but she had always had unnaturally good balance and senses. When she got downstairs her father greeted her since he had just gotten home. "Hey sweetie how was school" "boring as usual. There is nothing ever going on at school, its sad." Karu said boorishly. "So why not make it more interesting?" he told her. "Tried it, didn't work, moved on with life." "That's why nothing happens" he took a bite of his chicken. "Hey I'm gonna eat dinner in my room if that's ok with you." Karu said. "Alright just as long as you bring the plate back down when you're done." "I will" and with that she ran up the stairs.

Karu just sat there and thought about what it would be like to be in love. She had always wanted someone to belong to but she had never found anyone, well, cept Taroku, but he doesn't count. So she started to play her guitar to fix her mind on something. When she played she always felt so at ease and happy. It was the only thing she had that truly helped her express herself besides drawing. She always drew wolves not because she was one but normal ones. Karu found them very noble and caring and sometimes wished if she had to be a wolf that she could control it instead of becoming a monster. "If only there was a way to control the feeling, or at least find someone who could…." As she continued to play, she started to fade away into the melody. Karu became consumed by the song and just let everything go…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok this story is well on its way! like i said before anyone with a question or suggestion or just a random blah to say just send it and i might stick it in here...so send me some reviews so i can fix this story!

by the way as a quick warning sometimes i might not update right away or maybe even days because this story i have to get into character and mood...all of this is one of the many different lives ive dreamt up for myself so pls forgive me if im a little slow

- ookami


	3. Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights

ok so this story is going along smoothly. just to let you know some of the things that happen actualy happen to me in real life so i just stuck it in there cause it sounded like it fit. seems like noone really wants to review on my poor little story .--. makes me very sad guys...o well ill keep writing anyways cause hey...i love my daydream

ok so on with chapter 2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights**

Karu heard a knock on her door, "Karu! Wake up or you'll be late for school," her mother yelled. Karu slowly sat up on the floor, "I must have fallen asleep last night while I was playing my music…." She looked at the clock and freaked. "AH! Its almost 7! I'm gonna miss the bus!" Karu bolted into her closet and grabbed some cloths from the floor. Her feet kept getting stuck in the holes that had appeared in the knee of her pants making her so frustrated that she almost tore off the leg "I don't have time for this!" Karu finally managed to get dressed but in her rush she tripped over the cat and fell down her stairs right into the wall, "I can tell right now this is gonna be one hell of a day……."

It was currently the beginning of spring and the air outside was colder than normal. "The weather must have changed over night." Karu said as it began to rain lightly. She stood beneath a large tree to avoid getting soaked as she awaited the bus. The busses seemed to be running late so Karu grabbed her cd player and listened to some music to pass the time. Whenever Karu listened to music she didn't just listen, she looked for the meaning and how it reflected on her. Yes she knew it was strange but she found it fun at times and today she needed something to brighten her mood.

Karu grabbed her things as the bus slowly pulled in front of her. The bus driver said his normal 'hello' as Karu took her seat towards the back so she could just listen to her songs. 'I wonder what will happen today at school if my morning started off this well…' Karu began to fall asleep as the bus drove smoothly along until she was pulled awake by the bus screeching to a halt. The bus driver had just barely missed an oncoming car, which had swerved around the bus and collided with another driver. The driver asked if everyone was alright and we all responded 'yes' in our 'I'm to tired to be awake leave me alone' voices and a few guys screamed "dude that was awesome!"

The bus finally pulled into the school about 15 minutes after the late bell had rung so we were all excused from 1st period. Since she now had all this free time, Karu decided to try and find her friends. If there was one thing that was interesting about school, it was the people she hung out with. They were always doing something crazy or random to make someone laugh and Karu just happened to be the dumb one who didn't know what the heck was going on. Karu finally found one of her friends on the third floor writing on her desk ignoring yet another long disscusion on Romeo and Juliet. Since Karu was trying to forget the bad start to the day, she decided to bug Satomi, one of her closest friends even though everyone says she uses Karu. She sat there making funny faces and acting like she was on fire. Satomi saw this and practically died laughing, which was what she was going for. After about ten seconds of laughter, the teacher finally spotted Karu and she made a run for it towards the bathrooms.

Once the dismissal bell rang Karu ran after Satomi. Satomi and Karu had two classes together after changing the roster at the start of the school year so she always followed her. "What are you doing Saturday Karu?" asked Satomi. "Most likely nothing as usual." "You wanna hang out with me and a few new friends?" she had this 'oh please say yes' look on her face and Karu always fell for it. "Alright, sure. Ill chill with you Saturday." "Good…cause your always locked away in your room and you need to get out." Said Satomi jokingly as they came to their next class. Instead of just walking in like normal people, Karu and Satomi decided to dance in, which was pretty normal for them but it always made everyone laugh because Karu couldn't dance to save her life.

When Karu sat at her desk she immediately became overwhelmed with exaughstion and fell straight to sleep. It wasn't until the end of the hour that she realized she had fallen asleep because the bell woke her up. "Are you ok Karu?" asked Satomi curiously. "I'm not sure, I'm just really tired that's all." Karu went on to class while Satomi got her books from her locker and stopped to get a drink from the cafeteria. And again when Karu sat down at her desk she knocked out, but this time they were watching a movie so she would have fallen asleep anyway. This time she was awakened by the sound of laughter coming from the class. "Why are you howling?" asked a guy in the back. "ummmmm" she didn't know what to say. Karu was bright red from all the laughing so she just went back to sleep. The dismissal bell rang and she slowly got up and moved to her next class. She asked the teacher if she could go see the nurse and just stayed there the rest of the day.

Since it was Friday, Karu decided to spend the night watching movies and playing games shed rented the other night. She sat there with her big bowl of popcorn and just shoveled it into her mouth as she watched a horror movie. When she heard a scream she practically threw the popcorn across the room, but managed to catch it mid fall. After about five hours of movies, Karu fell blissfully asleep on the couch. While she slept, she had a dream about someone she had never met but seemed to know awfully well.

_Karu was lying in the grass of an open field under the star filled sky. She could hear the night sounds and smell the crisp cool air and it blew over her. She Karu looked to her right and stared directly into the eyes of a young man who stared back lovingly. He moved closer to her and she placed her head on his shoulders and took in his scent. It hung lightly in her memory as she stared contently at his face while he stared at the stars. He sat up and grabbed Karu and held her in his arms, and kissed her. She kissed back and they lied back down on the soft grass where she fell asleep, content and happy within his arms… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alright so now you guys know what her normal days at school are like...nothing special...i know at least a few of you have fallen down your stairs or skipped a class or two in your days...come on you know you do...anyway pls review so i can get a little more motivated

alright im out

- ookami


	4. author note

I'm sorry guys but I might not be writing for a while. I'm having writers block and relationship issues and its blocking my thought process. Ill get back to the story as soon as I can but I'm not going to now because it will ruin it. I'm sorry….I'm just not doing so well


End file.
